No clue
by HeyPantat
Summary: Oneshot; When Katara, Aang and Toph hear strange, weird noises coming from Sokka's and Suki's tent in the middle of the night, they wondered what the two were doing. And they had a hunch, but you know..well..


OK. I think I read a story like this somewhere, I just don't know where and when and what and who! So, if this kinda seems like your story, I'll take it down if you mind. Thanks. :)

Disclaimer: Fortunately, I don't own Avatar.

* * *

Toph could feel anything a mile away. Not to mention hear. But why in the world she felt some really annoying vibrations in the middle of the night, she had no idea. Yawning, she walked grumpily over to the people who were annoying her so much. It was coming from a tent. She couldn't feel the inside of the tent because the people inside were sitting on.. something not made of earth. And she forgot whose it was. Now she could only hear some muffled voices. She stood in front of the tent and tried to listen to the voices.

"What's happening?" Aang walked up behind her, rubbing his eye sleepily. Toph hushed him. She pointed to the tent. He placed his ear to the tent to listen.

Just as the voices were starting to get noticeable, Katara came up behind Toph. Before she could say a word, Toph hushed her and pointed to the tent again. Katara moved beside Toph and tried to listen.

"Hurry up," it was Suki's voice.

"Hold on. You're pressurising me. Anyway you're the one that's gonna get hurt," Sokka yelled at her.

"Well we won't find that out unless you hurry!"

Katara raised an eyebrow, still keeping her ear to the door.

"I think I'm ready."

"Finally," they heard Suki sigh.

"WAIT! I take it back, I'm not ready. I need protection."

"Protection from what? Anyway, it isn't that dangerous. It's downright fun."

"I don't wanna get traumatised!"

Aang's eyes widened. He glanced at Katara whose mouth was agape.

"You mean this is your first time?"

"No, it's not. I did it once before with -"

Katara gagged. She gave a face that purely said 'my big brother did it with who?'. The other two didn't hear what Sokka had said about who he did it with.

"You did?"

"Yeah. Wait, don't tell me. This is your first time?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, there weren't much people who would be interested..."

"No, you're wrong, I'm interested. Don't worry, I'll go easy on you."

"...OK."

"And you said to hurry. Haha."

"That isn't funny, Sokka. I just didn't want to wait till the next morning. I'm starting to get nervous. What if Aang hears us? Or Katara, and Toph."

Aang lowered his head but kept on listening.

"Mai and Zuko did it several times. I'm just telling. I hope you'll feel better."

Toph giggled.

"Of course they did it several times. I mean, just look at them!"

"OK, OK."

"You don't think they're really going to do it, don't you?" Katara asked quietly.

"I don't know Katara," Aang replied. His face was red.

"Suki, are you ready or not?"

"Yes Sokka. I've been ready since like, I don't know, when we got here!"

"OK. Let's do this."

Katara couldn't take it anymore. She opened the tent covers, she didn't even care what she would see. Inside were, obviously, Sokka and Suki.

Sokka stared at the Katara as Suki looked up. Aang peeked in, his eyes closed. "Is it safe to look?"

"What do you mean safe to look, Aang?"

Aang opened his. Katara's mouth was wide open. "What were you guys doing?" Toph asked for Katara.

Sokka looked guiltily at Suki. "Fine, you caught us. We were using your card game, Aang. Sorry we didn't ask."

It was true. Sokka and Suki sat opposite of each other, each holding four cards. It resembled the card game Sokka had played with Katara while they were at Ba Sing Se waiting for somebody with information on Appa.

Katara's mouth stayed open. Aang blinked continuously. Toph burst out laughing.

"What?" Sokka asked.

"Nothing, Sokka. We thought... Oh, nevermind. We'll go back to sleep. Sorry to bother you. Good night."

Katara left, dragging Aang and Toph with her. She sighed as they walked back in silence together.

_Back in the tent..._

"What did they think we were doing, Sokka?"

Sokka looked over at Suki. He smiled and leaned forward. "I have no clue, Suki." He kissed her. "No clue."

But actually, he did.

* * *

End of random story. Review please. It makes me happy. Bye folks.


End file.
